


Lord Have Mercy

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caning, Church AU, Corporal Punishment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: About sins and punishment, gentle touches and odd feelings.Church AU





	Lord Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self-indulgent caning stuff I've been putting off writing since CHRISTMAS  
> I've always wanted to write some strict Father Glenreed but I ended up getting soft with Ash again hehe...  
> Anyway, this is weird but here we go.

''15, counted out loud.''

 

Ash's smug grin dropped as he heard the man who sat in front of him speak up.

While he found him incredibly attractive with his reading glasses on, sitting in front of him with a book in his hand, Ash was still too surprised to react to anything he had said.

Couldn't react to calloused fingers putting the book in his hands aside, picking those slim-rimmed glasses off the bridge of his nose.

 

''Y-You can't be serious.'' he stuttered out.

 

''You heard me loud and clear.''

 

Ash had heard that strict voice before, had dreamt about it in those lonely nights he'd spend with his hands down his pants. This man was so hard to resist when he was angry.

 

''Corporal punishment? For what? Just because I don't back down when someone's not treating me right?''

 

There was no reply, just a strict gaze staring back at him.

 

''You done with your teenage rebellion, Ash?''

 

Father Glenreed had gotten up from his place by now, approaching the supply closet as another sharp gaze struck the young teen in front of him.

 

''What? No?! I am not gonna- That's humiliating.''

 

''What's humiliating is having the oldest of our children act up as if he's five years old, unable to realize that his actions will be met with consequences.''

 

Ash shifted his position, straightening his back as he saw just how serious the usually calm, pious man had turned all of a sudden.

His strict gaze lingering on him, mustering each and every move of his. Sparking his excitement.

 

''So, are you done acting up, Ash? Because our covent won't stand for such kind of behavior.''

 

His voice harsh, not allowing any sign of resistance, Ash couldn't deny the fact that he felt incredibly hot at the moment.

A moment of pause, Father Glenreed raising his eyebrow.

 

''...Yes, Father.'' Ash mumbled, trudging forward with his hands in his pockets.

 

''Perfect, now choose.''

 

Moments later, the young cleric opened the cabinet, revealing a small array of different rattan canes.

He watched Ash's face, a sly grin curling up on his face once more.

 

''Kinky, aren't we, Father?'' he chuckled, not making a secret out of the fact that he had a thing for the man who had taken care of him all his life. The fact that he was in for some punishment any minute? Long forgotten.

 

''Ash!''

 

''Sorry, sorry~''

 

Ash approached the other man nonchalantly, trying not to instantly show just how turned on he was.

Swaying his hips gently, he gave Father Glenreed what he had dreamed about.

 

''I hope you're aware of what you got coming, boy. Now choose.''

 

The blonde youth grew a little uncomfortable all of a sudden, faced with the collection of rattan canes, neatly hung up and stored away at the back of the cabinet.

He had become a little flustered, having to choose himself what Father Glenreed would use to cane him with.

One hand wandered over the first cane, thin and rough, the other resembling a branch. Someone had paid enough detail to those canes to edge some patterns into their handles.

 

''…''

 

Ash sighed.

 

''This one.''

 

''Very well. Hand it over.''

 

Ash did as he was told, his heart starting to beat faster all of a sudden.

 

''Walk over to the table and put your hands on it. Pants down.''

 

Father Glenreed's voice, stern and piercing. A shiver running down Ash's spine.

Excitement mixed with uncertainty.

He walked past the cleric, his jade green eyes looking to capture the other's as he stopped in front of the massive mahogany desk.

Patient eyes lingered on him, waiting for the next move.

Ash gave a wink before slender hands unbuckled his belt, freed some of his pale skin. A hint of tender flesh, soon fully uncovered as the boy let his pants fall onto the ground.

Bending over slightly, he rested his hands on the tabletop, making sure to stick his ass out wide enough to get that lovely hint of red on Father Glendreed's cheeks.

 

''As mentioned, 15, counted out loud.'' he reminded Ash strictly after clearing his throat.

 

The cleric stepped up behind him, one hand brushing over Ash's soft bottom, giving his flesh a firm squeeze.

Ash jumped up a little, pressing up against the other.

 

''Understood?''

 

''Yes, Father.''

 

The man's hand brushed across his bottom, one hand trailing down between his legs before he stepped back again. He put his attention onto the cane in his hand, mustering it for a moment before taking a test swing which left a thwacking sound hanging in the air.

Ash winced as he heard the crack, an unsure gaze casted over his shoulder...

His rear exposed to the father, the towering man behind him, yet another, rather pleasant, shiver ran down his spine. Seeing the man in his black clothes consisting of a simple black button-up and pants, that white, clerical collar, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 

A quiet ''Fuck, Father...'' came over Ash's lips.

 

''Let me hear you count.''

 

And without further ado, the blonde youth could feel a stinging sensation crossing over his bare bottom.

He kicked his leg up reflexively, crying out over that harsh sensation.

 

''I haven't heard you, Ash.''

 

''O-One!'', he called out, cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

 

''Very well.''

 

Father Glenreed continued, three swift hits across Ash's tender ass.

 

''One! Two! T-Three!''

 

Red wilts. One by one.

One more painful than the other, starting to mark Ash's bottom. With each strike, Ash's left leg jumped up a little, gaining a strict word from Father Glenreed.

 

''Don't move. Keep counting.''

 

It was a shame the Father wasn't aware of how arousing his strict voice was to Ash's ears. Making sure to press back a little further, whining out, almost moaning as the cane hit him once more.

 

''Fuck! Four!''

 

''No swearing. One more.''

 

''F-Father...'' Ash mewled, glancing over his shoulder. It was evident how angry he was.

 

''Ash!''

 

The cane made a painful cracking sound as it struck his bare bottom twice.

 

''Five! Six!''

 

Father Glenreed took a break after five strikes, his cane in one hand, the other brushing over red wilts decorating Ash's skin.

A burning sensation rushed through him as he felt those calloused fingers against his flesh. Rough yet gentle.

It was a hiss, turning into a soft moan which made the man realize how awfully hard he had grown.

Cursing under his breath, the man lost his usually well-trained composure over his own weakness.

 

He lifted the cane again, finding enough time had passed for Ash to recover a little.

The next five strikes weren't as painful as the other five more which were still to come.

By the time Ash had counted to twelve, some small tears scooted down his cheeks. He was too stubborn to show any signs of weakness.

  
  


It hadn't been the first time that he got drawn in by the blonde youth.

Pale skin, jade-green eyes – the face of an angel.

But Father Glenreed was pretty sure it was just the devil himself, posing as an innocent boy who would make sure to drag him down to hell one day.

And this day may have come just now.

He was close to completely overthrowing his morals, giving in to that pool of temptation right in front of him.

Those earthly desires over flesh and pleasure.

Oh how he wanted to claim Ash as his own, ridden by desire, the devil's claws around his neck.

It was wave of prayer he drowned his mind in that had saved him last minute.

 

One hand on Ash's abused bottom, the other propping himself up on the table, he pressed his strong body against that lithe frame in front of him as he whispered.

 

''Learned your lesson, Aslan?''

 

''Yes, Father.''

 

''Turn around and look at me.''

 

He backed away, one last glance towards Ash's reddened backside.

Beauty in red skin. It was painful to look away.

He saw the boy wipe a tear before he turned, facing him with a forced cheeky grin, trying to hide that pout.

 

''Have you learned your lesson, Aslan?''

 

''…''

 

He rose an eyebrow.

 

''Yes, Father.''

 

''Good.'' he muttered. ''Now think about what happened today and let's never repeat it, yes?''

 

''Yes, Father.''

 

As the blonde was about to pull his pants back up, almost done buckling his belt again, the young priest approached him. Large hands tangling in those golden locks, pressing that soft hair against his chest as he pressed a gentle kiss on top. He had grown weak over Ash once again.

 

''I know you are a good boy, Aslan. This world is rough and you're trying your best but you still have a lot to learn. Let god guide you, son.''

  
  
  
  


Night had fallen over them, dinner time long passed as everyone in the orphanage had headed back to their rooms. As one of the oldest, Ash was granted his own room by now, right next to Father Glenreed who was tasked to watch over the children.

The other kids had asked Ash curiously over his punishment as they had all witnessed how furiously Father Glenreed had taken him to his office. They admired him for his strong will and pride, while most of the nuns shamed him for it as they saw pride as sin.

 

His eyes lingered on his mirror image, careful fingers brushing over those still painful welts on his bare bottom.

 

''That old man surely did a good job on leaving his marks...'' he mumbled, a little annoyed over how painful it still was.

Ash hated being weak.

 

Stark naked in front of his mirror he scanned those marks from all sides, a blinding sting spreading through his body as soft fingers brushed over them.

 

''Shit...''

 

He felt himself growing hard at the thought that it was his one and only Father Glenreed who had inflicted those, growing even harder as he thought about that angry face and strict voice again.

A soft ''Father..'' slipped over his lips as his hands trailed from his rear, to his front only to wince away instantly as he heard someone knock at his door.

 

''I am changing, what is it?''

 

The door opened slightly, no one looking inside however.

 

''Aslan, it's me.''

 

A soft voice, warm and comforting.

Father Glenreed.

 

''W-What is it?''

 

''I'd like to talk. Tell me once you've changed.''

 

''It's okay, you can come in.''

 

He barely had grabbed something to cover up his lower half as the man entered, his eyes averted as he was aware that Ash was naked.

 

''Come on, it's not the first time you've seen me naked. Getting shy?'' Ash chuckled, toying with him as he always did.

 

''Aslan, I wanted to apologize. What I did today was something I shouldn't have done. It's my job to take care of you children and guide you the right way, yet all I did today was violate you.''

 

He paused, his words sincere.

 

''I hope you can forgive me, Aslan. I figured I'd bring you some ointment for the marks I've left.''

 

The man placed a small container on his nightstand, still not looking, Ash watching as his heart jumped a little. No matter what that man did, he always managed to look good at doing so.

Seeing him all shy and reserved like right now? Or all angry and strict?

Ash couldn't contain the need he felt for him.

Whenever he was with that man, there was a mix of emotions raging inside of him.

Lust, want and need but also comfort and safety.

It was truly strange.

 

''Father Glenreed, would you mind helping me out with that?'' Ash asked, picking up the small container and putting it back into the man's hands.

 

Both of them knew how thin that ice was they were treading on.

Silence set in between them as Ash laid down.

There was no sound, the world around them blocked out.

Eerie silence, almost uncomfortably comfortable.

No words were spoken as Father Glenreed rolled up his sleeves again, mustering the red chaos he had left behind on Ash's tender skin.

Almost afraid of touching him, scared to hurt the boy much more than easing his pain, the man was hesitant at first.

It wasn't until Ash turned to look over his shoulder.

 

''It's okay. I beg you, Father.''

 

Ash could feel calloused fingertips, cool and slick from the ointment he was sure Sister Abigail had made. Stinging at first, the pain was easily soothed by a layer of the slick substance.

The pious man could watch as Aslan relaxed under his touch, those muscles on his back growing soft with each careful brush over his abused bottom.

 

''I love your touch, Father. You've always been so gentle with me.''

 

Ash's words drove a nail of guilt through his chest.

 

''I am truly sorry for what I did today.''

 

''I know you are.''

  
  


The devil's hand around his neck has never felt this good before. His eyes wandered over that image of Ash's exposed back, that smooth skin, a pale surface glowing in that soft light of Ash's lamp.

They had touched each other before, this was not the first time Father Glenreed had faced that dark abyss waiting for him.

One time Ash had taken a seat on his lap when the young priest had given him private tuiton. Both of them ended up grinding against each other, he could still feel Ash press up against him whenever he thought back to that day in those moments of sin at night.

Never had they talked about it ever again.

Or that one time he had caught Aslan masturbating to one of his prayers.

It was strange relationship they had. Maybe even more addiction than actual attraction.

The man's hands wandered on their own as he was lost to his thoughts, not noticing how he had started to drag his finger up and down along the other's entrance.

It wasn't until he had gained himself a soft moan coming from Ash, feeling him press up against his touch.

 

''Aslan...''

 

''Just this one time, Father. I beg you.''

 

Temptation had won him over.

His finger still slick enough from the ointment, the man followed what he was asked to do, pressing his finger inside Ash as he sad on the edge of the bed next to him.

The boy sighed in relief, finally re-joined with the man he had loved for many years now.

Absentmindedly, the young priest started to add another finger, feeling that Ash could take much more.

He wondered how much more.

Three fingers in, he went deep, curling his digits inside Aslan's tight heat to hit that certain spot. It felt alarming to him, just how good he knew how to please the boy after all he ever did was fantasize about these things.

Moans, barely audible escaped the youth's lips as he leaned against the man's touch.

 

''Fuck, Father...''

 

He stopped abruptly.

 

''Ash! Watch your language!''

 

It gained him a chuckle, that innocent, shocked voice of his.

 

''Relax, it's not the first time either that you hear me say that stuff.''

 

''Still, I am a m-''

 

''-man of god. I know.'' Ash finished his sentence.

 

It hadn't been the first time either that he had heard that line.

 

''If you're still able to say these kind of things, I guess I have to put a lot more effort into what I am doing.''

 

He started to move his fingers again, thrusting them in and out of that tight hole, moving them apart every now and then to stretch that sensitive ring of muscles.

He loved how it clenched down on him, hungry for more.

The man picked up some pace, driving his fingers further into the blonde who got increasingly caught up in twitching and moaning until he was unable to form any kind of sentence under the bliss he felt.

Father Glenreed had always loved that voice, pure and angelic, so very soft yet piercing if it had to be.

He had loved listening to Aslan sing, he was his favorite choir boy after all.

Hearing it shake from all the pleasure he made him feel almost was bliss enough to him.

Even as the boy's voice went up a pitch as he climaxed, the man kept pushing him through his orgasm, still thrusting in and out of him until he could feel how Ash wanted to escape his touch from being overstimulated.

 

''I guess you should rest now, Aslan.'' he spoke softly, pulling out of him ever so slowly.

 

One last look, an admiring gaze towards that lovely bottom before he pressed a gentle kiss on it, hitting one of his bruises.

  
  


_ ''Sleep, my child.'' _

  
  


_ ''Goodnight, Father.'' _

  
  
  



End file.
